


Overprotective Sister

by ItalianTorchwick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianTorchwick/pseuds/ItalianTorchwick
Summary: Yang is a woman of many titles, her favorite of all is being an overprotective sister. It's a role she played well with no trouble, at least that's what she thought. She recently discovered that Ruby, now nearing her 18th birthday, is hiding a forbidden romance that could spell the downfall of everything they hold dear. Oh what's a sister to do? Rosewick story from Yang's POV.





	1. Curiosity

“Hey, Weiss, have you seen Ruby around?” Yang asked pulling herself out of bed from an afternoon nap.

Weiss was sitting away from her at their desk studying for finals. “Come to think of it I haven't. She ran off a few hours ago mentioning something about the library maybe? I doubt that she's still there though. Blake could be there, maybe she'll know.”

“Alright, thanks anyways.” With that Yang left their dorm and started heading towards the library.

There were very few people in the halls, especially at this time of year. Finals were coming up and everyone was either studying or procrastinating, Yang doing the later. She knew that she would pass but she wasn't stupid. She knew that she had the lowest grades of the team but didn't want to bring their team grade down. The stress had been starting to get to her so she had been napping to rest so she could start working again. Meanwhile, Ruby seemed to disappear and Yang wanted to know where she went.

Upon arriving at the library and locating Blake, Yang asked her, “Have you seen Ruby around here?”

Blake from behind the stack of books she was carrying said, “She was but not for very long. She said something about Nora and Ren. Try asking them.”

Yang sighed that she'd have to walk all the way back and said, “Alright, thanks for the directions.”

Just when Yang turned to leave she heard Blake speak up from behind her. “Hey, Yang?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You seem kind of tense.”

Yang realized that her body was on edge so she relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. “No, I'm fine. I'm just a bit annoyed that's all.”

“Is it finals?”

“No, you know I'll be fine. I have to go.”

Yang turned to leave again and heard, “You don't have to worry about her. She's a huntress at Beacon after all.”

“What makes you think I'm worried about her?”

Blake set down her massive pile of books on a desk next to the two of them and gave a knowing glare. 

Yang sighed and admitted, “Okay so I am a bit concerned about where she is, big whoop. What's the big deal?”

Blake smirked and said, “And you wonder why she's always running off?”

“Yes! I do!”

“Look, I mean no offense by this, but you need to open up a little. She's her own person.”

“She's my little sister.”

“In two weeks she's turning eighteen.”

“So?”

“Give her some independence and space. She still loves you to death but let her be her own person. How would you feel if you were smothered all the time?”

Yang got in close and said flirtatiously, “Oh come on, as long as it's from you I don't mind.”

Blake blushed a little and whispered, “Not here Yang, later.”

“I'll hold you up to that.”

With that Yang left to track down Nora and Ren to see if they knew where Ruby was. Turns out that they hadn't seen her all day which meant nobody knew Ruby’s location. Great. Just great.

Yang jumped back into her bed and stared at the ceiling to collect her thoughts and rationalize them. She knew she shouldn't worry but she was anyways. She decided to think back to the start.

Yang knew about her reputation. She was a woman of many titles, some less glamorous than others, but she earned them all nonetheless. Her favorite among all of them though was being an overprotective sister. That's a role she was always good at and did well with no trouble. At least up until two years ago.

Roman Torchwick broke out of prison around two weeks after he was taken captive. Yet, surprisingly enough, the crime rate went down after that. The madman vanished into thin air and with it his criminal activities.

Vale settled and everything cooled down with him gone. They caught an imposter of a student named Cinder trying to bomb the Vytal festival but she was stopped by Ozpin. The festival went well; Yang made it into the single rounds but ultimately lost. Penny ended up winning the tournament though, so she didn’t hold a grudge.

And after that life was calm. Well, calmer than it used to be. There was always school and something else going on every once in a while, nothing strenuous but life was always interesting. Yang in this time discovered that she was pansexual and while that was new to her, she embraced it. All and all she was happy.

But Ruby was becoming more of a hassle to look over. Throughout this time Ruby gradually grew more and more distant. Not figuratively but literally, she was so hard to find all the time. She acted the same around all her friends but whenever she wasn't studying, eating, sleeping, or in class she was gone.

What made it frustrating is that she was mildly reasonable about it. She was never gone long enough to concern anyone but Yang and she usually had semi-rational excuses. If she was going to be gone for a full day or more she'd let them all know a week ahead of time with a valid reason.

But what got under Yang’s skin was that whenever Ruby would leave, she'd do so alone. Every single time in the past two years if Ruby needed to go she would do so alone. In two years Ruby had matured in body and mind but was still idealistic and only saw the best in people. As time went on Yang had seen the glares others had given her sister and every time it made her feel sick.

Ruby was attractive in a way that she less likely to be called hot but rather beautiful instead. Nonetheless, that still made her a target for some of the perverts of the school who viewed her as an object, not a person. Unbeknownst to Ruby, Yang had worked from behind the scenes to stop them and always done her best to keep her sister safe. When Ruby was gone though, she couldn't protect her which annoyed her to no end.

Which is why Yang was now laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and sighing repeatedly.

Weiss slammed her pencil down on the desk. “Yang if you keep sighing like that then there will be no fresh air left in the room. It's Saturday at 4 pm and it's nice outside. If you're not going to study then take a walk or something.”

Yang wasn't in the mood to argue so she did as was requested. She paced the campus grounds, fortunate she had her boots considering it had rained all last night and the day previously. The weather was cool and calm with a relaxing breeze that would come every once in a while. Yang making circles around the campus staring at her feet and thinking about how Blake was right.

Ruby’s eighteenth birthday was in two weeks and Yang hadn't started preparing yet.

Now anxiously walking, Yang was in the middle of brainstorming when she heard footsteps running up from behind her at a remarkable pace. On instinct, Yang cocked her gauntlet’s guns and spun around to enter a battle stance. But before she could do anything she was brought into a giant hug.

“Yang!” Ruby squealed as she gave her sister a squeeze and then let go.

Yang sighed a breath of relief and smiled. “There you are. Where have you been for the last four hours? You disappeared at noon.”

“I wanted to relax and spend some time with some friends. Besides, I went shopping! Look at what I got.”

Yang watched as Ruby, cheerful as ever, went through her two bags she carried with her and displaying her new clothes. Yang had to admit, Ruby did have a fair taste in clothes when she wanted to. Maybe that one partner project a year ago with Coco had influenced her a bit.

“But look at all of these. They're so pretty.” Ruby said as she began putting them back into their bags.

“They do look cute on you. Where did you go to get them?”

“A little store that Coco had told me a while back. So I went and checked it out.”

Yang’s ears were listening but her eyes were glued to a price tag sticking out of the bag. “That combat skirt was 750 lien?”

Ruby looked down at where Yang was looking and quickly brushed the price tag back into the bag. “No…”

“Do you have any idea how expensive that is?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“It's pretty damn expensive! How'd you pay for that? Did you take Weiss’s credit-”

“No, I didn't take Weiss’s credit card. It was a present-”

“You didn't pay for it yourself!”

Ruby’s eyes widened when she realized her mistake. She sighed and said, “Listen to me and I'll explain. I didn't have the money with me when I went shopping with my friend. They decided to cover for it and called it a present but being responsible, as you've taught me, I couldn't accept it. They bought it for me but I've since paid it back in full. Alright?”

Yang couldn't be too angry at that. “Alright, just let me know where you're going next time, okay?”

“You know I don't have to but if it'll settle your nerves then next time I will.”

* * *

It was 11 pm and Yang was in the library “studying” as she put it to her team. They were all in bed sound asleep while Yang was sitting in a corner on her laptop trying to find something.

Ruby's excuses for her shopping spree two days ago were reasonable but Yang felt something off about this time. There just wasn't something right about it. It was her gut instinct and she always followed her gut instinct.

So when Yang had found the tags in the trash earlier that morning, she grew suspicious. In total 2,000 lien had been spent on those clothes. Had this been Weiss, then that'd be understandable, but it wasn't and the tags with that value read specifically for Ruby's clothes. 

That was too irregular and while Yang didn't like that she had to do this, she had to find out what really happened.

Clicking one last time Yang looked through Ruby's bank account to see where the money would've been withdrawn. Yang knew Ruby's account password and Ruby knew Yang's but that was for security reasons, in case something happened to either one of them. Since Yang practically ran both their finances, she knew how much Ruby had beforehand.

Looking at the number in the account, Yang felt her stomach drop. Not because Ruby failed to have enough in the account, she had quite a fund saved up, enough to cover a 2,000 lien drop. Yang was filled with dread because there was no decrease in the account. The money there was the same it was a week ago which meant Ruby never paid it back. Any withdraws should've gone through in those two days.

Yang closed her laptop to think. Ruby told her a story that didn't add up and none of the options looked good. 

Ruby could've stolen the clothes, but that idea was quickly eliminated. Ruby was still as clumsy as ever and there's no way she'd be able to successfully steal clothes, let alone accept the morality of it. Besides, Ruby liked clothes but nowhere near that much. Not enough to steal them or pay that much for them.

Ruby could have another rich friend. But who would have that much except Ruby? She would hardly buy anything so she's saved up so much over the years and who other than Weiss could afford it? Besides, she had already asked Weiss about it and she said she didn't know anything. And what student could afford such a gift? That meant that her friend was likely older than her.

Ruby said it was a present in a way that made it sound like a slip. But if Ruby did pay this friend back then what of hers would be worth that much? What could she give that's not material? A service? An experience?

Yang slapped herself for thinking what came into her head. Ruby would never do that? Could she? She wasn't even eighteen yet and this was Ruby she was thinking about. 

Yang knew that she had to do more investigating if she had to find out. There was much more to this than what meets the eye. But in the meantime, there was one thought on her mind that almost made her snap her laptop in half.

_“Who the hell is deflowering my sister?!”_


	2. It's Over, Right?

The following morning after Weiss and Ruby had left for breakfast, Yang stopped Blake before she could follow. “Blake, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“You might want to sit down for this.”

“Okay…” Blake muttered cautiously. She sat down on her bed while Yang sat down next to her. Yang opened her mouth and then sighed in annoyance that she was having trouble saying it. This happened a few times before Blake put her hand on Yang's and asked, “Are you alright?”

“I don't know.”

“Then what's wrong?”

“Have you ever thought of something that sounds so impossible that you know you're out of your mind for believing it, but you can't think of any other option?”

“I… I don't quite get what you mean? What's going on?”

Yang brought a hand to rub her face. “Nevermind. If I say it I'm going to sound like an idiot. But you can help prove I'm an idiot and relieve my stress if you do one thing for me.”

“Which is?”

“Well… You're a faunus and faunus have been known to have special talents. You know, seeing in the dark, great hearing, and an excellent sense of smell.”

Blake warily asked, “Where are you going with this?”

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you can smell things that humans can't, right?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Yang took a deep breath as she knew she was treading dangerous waters. “Then if I remember correctly you said a few months ago that you can smell it when a couple has had sex. Am I right?”

Blake let go of Yang's hand and scooted one spot away from her on the bed. “What are you getting at-”

“I need you to smell Ruby!” Yang blurted out.

Silence. Absolute silence consumed the room as the two partners looked at each other in shock.

After a few minutes but what felt like hours Blake said, “Do you have any idea what you just asked me?”

“Yes, I do, and I'm really sorry about this, but I need you to-”

“You think that Ruby has been having sex!”

“YES! I DO! Are you happy now?! Now that I've admitted it?!” Yang burst out in a flash of anger. When Yang realized what she was doing she saw that she had jumped from the bed and her hair was almost on fire. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground. “I'm just scared, that's all. I know it's a part of life but… I just want to make sure that Ruby is safe. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her.”

Blake relaxed her body after she heard Yang’s confession. “Why do you think that Ruby would be doing that?”

“I'm… I think she's up to something and this is one of the possibilities. Before I go further I need to cross this off my worry list. That's why I came to you and not just asking Ruby herself. There's still something up.”

“If it will ease your nerves and make you drop this ordeal then fine, I'll do it. Don't expect much though.”

Yang leaped forward and brought Blake into a bear hug. “Thank you.” 

Blake smirked and returned the embrace. “You owe me big now.”

“I definitely do.”

* * *

“Well? What did you find?!” Said Yang vibrating with nervousness and excitement. She was sitting on the edge of her bed anxiously awaiting the arrival of her partner coming back from her nightly shower. Weiss and Ruby were still at their showers so Yang and Blake had their privacy when she came in.

Yet Blake was not as amused as Yang was. She walked straight over to her bed and collapsed face down. A low groan of embarrassment could be heard from where she lay. 

“It couldn't have been that bad, could it?” Yang asked in defense.

“Do you know what I had to do?” Said a muffled Blake.

“Based off of that reaction I think it's best I don't. But what were the results?”

“She's clean. I couldn't find any sex pheromones of either sex on her.”

With that Yang did a fist bump in the air. Just as she felt like this ordeal could be behind her, she heard Blake speak again. “But I did find something?”

With a sinking gut feeling Yang whispered, “What?”

“She does have another scent lingering on her that isn't her own. It's not sexual but it's definitely masculine.”

Yang let out a low groan. Her mission wasn't over quite yet. “What do you think I should do Blake?”

“Lighten up.”

“Other than that.”

“Become sane.”

“Other than that.”

“Get some sleep, it's 10:30.”

“You don't want our nightly cuddles?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm still mad at you. Ruby didn't have enough of a trace on her so I had to smell her clothes. And I think she caught me too. It was so embarrassing.”

There was a palpable silence for a solid minute before Yang said, “We could go on a date tomorrow if that'll make you feel better.”

“It would, a bit. Just nothing about Ruby while it's going on, alright?”

“Cool. Well, goodnight my kitty. Thank you.”

Yang gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before she went to bed with a peace of mind.

* * *

“Hey Ruby how's it going?” Yang said cutting her younger sister off in the hallways just as lunch break of the following day began.

“Fine, I guess. Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing's wrong.” Yang responded much too quickly.

Yang knew she was not faking it well when Ruby cocked her head to the side and gave an “oh really” face. Sighing, Yang asked, “Can we have a talk?”

“Sure.”

The two of them walked over to a more secluded area of the school and sat down against the hallway wall. When they finally got there Ruby waited for Yang to calm her breathing before asking, “So, what's up?”

“You see… I… I want what's best for you so I-”

“I told you before Yang, I do take my grades seriously. With Weiss tutoring me they've been at the top of the class for a while now. Why do you always bring this up?”

“No Ruby, it's not that…”

“Then what is it?”

Yang tried to pick her words carefully. “I've been worried about you. You're becoming an attractive young woman so I just want you to be cautious of guys who-”

“This again? I've told you before I'm not into anyone at the moment. My answer is the same as the time you asked three months ago, and the time before that, and the time before that…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. That's what you've told me. I was just wondering if anyone has tried to make any unprovoked moves on you that I need to beat up?”

Ruby seemed to take that as a surprise. “Well, I mean there was one faunus guy who kept catcalling me but I-”

Immediately Yang felt her anger spike, her breath grew hot, and she had the incredible urge to hit something. “I will find whoever that is and rip off his di-!”

“YANG!” Ruby shouted. Yang looked at her sister to see a concerned look on her face. Ruby took her hands and rested them on Yang's making her unclench them and relax. 

“Yang, I took care of it myself. I went in the library a few days ago and looked up how to get rid of him and I found something about them being good at smelling. So I've started wearing men's deodorant and he lost interest pretty quickly. I can handle myself.”

Yang now felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed. She slowly dragged her hands down her face and let out a low groan. “I'm sorry Ruby. You know I get worried about you at times.”

Ruby shrugged it off. “It's fine. Just remember you don't have to watch over me all the time, okay? I’m my own person. I can take care of myself.”

“Don't worry, I promise you I'll learn that. It may take a little while but I'll learn to let you be more independent.”

With a smile Ruby said, “Good. Now come on, I'm hungry and let's get some lunch.”

* * *

Yang looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had to admit she looked nice, nothing too fancy, but just a little below Weiss’s level of apparel. She had to look nice for her date she promised to Blake yesterday. Blake definitely earned a night of fun so Yang was determined to make it up to her. Plus, with Ruby clarifying everything from earlier in the day then she wouldn't have anything to worry about. Yang was just about to join Blake out in the hall but was doing some last-minute checks. Realizing that she had forgotten one last thing she went scrambling for some spare lipstick. Not finding any in her materials she decided to check Ruby's purse for any.

Just as she found Ruby's chapstick, something else caught her eye. Yang carefully pulled out the folded tag inside to see what was written on it. It was a signature, written in pen and one of formal quality that matched nobody's handwriting she recognized.

The signature read “From Arancia with” and had a delicate heart drawn at the end. Yang slowly tucked it away and closed the purse. She looked back at herself in the mirror and said the first word that came to mind.

_“Fuck”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Greetings. It's been a while. Since I last posted I've now started college which is why I've not been posting. The transition between high school and college was a little rough but things are looking bright. I'm finally getting treatment for my anxiety, I've been adjusting to the college schedule, I've made many new friends, and I am even dating someone right now. I'm the happiest I've been in a while. In the last week or so I've received a few messages asking whether or not I would continue this story, of which it reminded me that I've actually written a good chunk of story already. I would say that I have written up to chapter 9 and have an outline for the rest of the story. It'll take some time, I'm in college for engineering after all, but I will see to it that this story is finished. It may just take some time. So until you hear from me again, take care and remember to be patient. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the start of my newest fanfiction after Two Sides of a Bloodied Coin, I hope you all liked it. I just finished writing chapter 5 but I'm going to get a little farther ahead before I release any more. Just so you all know, this fic will deal with a lot of sexual themes and jokes but will have no smut. I'm like 98% confident on that. If you have any questions or suggestions just leave me a message/comment/review and I'll see what I can do. I hope you all like what I do, it certainly makes it a lot more fun.


End file.
